


Mad Season

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Original Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-09-05
Updated: 2000-09-05
Packaged: 2019-05-15 01:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14780999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Jed's brother dies after having an argument with his son, Mason.  Now, it's up to Jed to take care of his nephew.





	1. Mad Season

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Mad Season

by AJ

Notes: New character. hehe, I couldn't stop myself. Disclaimers: Just a girl having some fun.

"Dad!" A young, man, wearing a college graduation gown shouted. "I don't want to go to law school, and you know it!"

"Don't raise your voice to me, Mason. You are going to Law school, and that's that."

"No dad, I'm not. I got my BS in Criminal Justice so I can become a Secret Service agent. That's what I want to do. Not Law school! And you know it, Dad!" Mason was very firm with his words.

"Why would you want to take a bullet for someone you don't even know?" Jeremiah, Mason's father said in bewilderment.

"I could work for Uncle Jed." Mason stomped around the football field, only moments after his college graduation. "I'll take a bullet for him." Mason said absent-mindedly.

"No, you're not!" Jeremiah stomped after his son. "You are not joining the secret service. And you are not going to be a cop! You are going into Law school!"

"Why can't you let me do what I want to do? It is my life!! My life. Not yours Dad! Mine!" Mason screamed and then stormed off of the football field.

When he left his father, he was so very aggravated. His father was always trying to control his life.

Always.

It was his father's choice for him to go to Duke. It was his father's choice for him to, well, just about everything he has ever done, it's been his father's choice. Not his. He had no real say over the direction of his own life.

That was about to change.

Mason is going to do what he wants to do this time, and he's gonna do it just to spite his father. For as long as he could remember, he's wanted to be a police officer. He never knew why. . . maybe the aspect of getting to drive fast cars and shoot big guns was what it was. Maybe he liked the control that a police officer is so rich in. Whatever it was. . . that's what Mason wanted.

But lately, he has shown a real interest in the Secret Service. An ex secret service agent taught one of his classes, and all of his stories were so fascinating.

When Mason reached his parked car. . . a 1999 dark blue Camaro t-top. . . he just climbed in, turned the engine on, and just started to drive off. He had no clue where he was going. . . just away from his father.

Why did his father always have to dictate his life? And every time Jeremiah would try to interfere with Mason's life, they always fought.

Mason hated fighting with his father. They were always very big on family, every Bartlet was. So when they fought bad enough to where Mason felt the need to leave. . . well, it wasn't good.

About four and a half-hours later, somehow, Mason found himself right outside the doors of the Oval Office. Some how, when he climbed in his car and drove off, the car took on a mind of it's own, and took him to see his uncle.

"Mason?" Jed said wearily as he saw a figure moving into his office. "What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too, Uncle Jed." Mason said sarcastically, then he saw the tears in his uncle's eyes and regretted the tone his voice had adopted.

"I thought. . . you'd be in. . . your dad. . ."

"We had a fight. I had to leave." Mason said in an awkward manor.

"You don't know?" Jed was over taken with an uneasiness.

"Know what?"

"Your Dad had a heart attack. He died an hour ago." Jed said with a heavy heart.

TBC. . .

  

  


	2. Mad Season 2

Mad Season

by AJ

Mason stood there, frozen in shock. When he finally found his voice, he spoke nothing but hysterics. "What?! No! He can't be! I just left him. . . oh God, why did I have to fight with him? Why?! He probably died with a broken heart. And it's all my fault." Mason's hysterics turned to cries.

Trying to comfort his nephew, Jed grabbed his 5 foot 10 inch nephew in a hug. "It's not your fault, Mase. It's not your fault. He had a bad heart."

Mason shook away from Jed's arms, and shouted, "But it is my fault, Jed. If I didn't fight with him. . . if I didn't get his heart all worked up, he'd still be here."

"Mase, listen to me. Listen to me. It's not your fault. My brother is. . . was a very stubborn man. He would have insisted you get in an argument. That's what he loved to do. It isn't your fault, kid." Jed tried to take his nephew back into his arms, but Mason managed to escape and run out of the Oval Office.

When Mason took off running, he had no real direction. Just in the opposite way of where he was. Turning a corner, he came to a sudden stop as papers started to fly everywhere.

"I'm sorry." Mason said before looking up to see who it was that he ran into.

"Mase! Is that you?" Josh exclaimed, excited to see this young Bartlet.

"Yeah, it's me." Mason said quietly.

"I thought you were graduating from Duke today, what are you doing here?" Clearly seeing that Mason was upset, Josh patiently awaited an answer.

"I got in a fight. . . with Dad." Mason closed his eyes as he let his emotions over take him, a tear fell down his left cheek.

"It couldn't have been that bad, Mase. Wanna come in my office and talk about it?"

"He died." Mason said quietly, but firmly as he stayed right where he was.

"Come on. Let's go to my office." Josh said in a quiet and tender tone.

Mason followed, not knowing what else to do. When they entered the office, Josh pointed to one of the chairs sitting in front of his desk, as he sat down on the other, and turned it to be face to face with Mase.

"We got in a fight. I told him I didn't want to be a lawyer. He always tried to get me to be a lawyer. Always wanted me to follow his footsteps." Mase stared down at the ground. "That's not me, Josh. It wa. . . it was him." Mason surprisingly enough, had adopted a very calm tone. ~~~ "Oh Jed, I'm so sorry." Abbey embraced her husband after finding out about her brother-in-law. "Does Mason know?"

"He does now." Jed said softly.

Abbey gazed at him with tear filled eyes, "You talked with him?"

"He showed up here, an hour after. . . he didn't know. . ." Jed said with a heavy heart.

"How'd he take it?"

"He took off running." Jed paused. "Said the last time they saw each other, they were arguing. . . He thinks it's his fault, Abbey."

Abbey thought for a moment before speaking quietly, "Jed, Mason is a sensitive kid. We'll help him through this. We will."

TBC. . .

  


	3. Mad Season 3

Mad Season by AJ

Notes: There is NO WAY I could have written this without the very valuable and very appreciated help of Dallas.

"There's no way you could have known, man. It's not your fault. You know it's not your fault?" Josh asked a little uneasy.

"Is it cold in here?" Mason asked in a monotone soft voice.

Josh watched the younger man carefully, "Mase, are you okay, man?" He didn't like the tone his voice had taken, nor the far off look in his eyes. "Go away!" Josh yelled at his knocking door.

Ignoring Josh's yell, Donna moved in the office. "Josh, you need. . ." Donna looked up and saw that Josh had company. "Mason?" Donna said hesitantly. It was all over the West Wing that Jeremiah Bartlet had died.

"Donna. . ." Mason looked up at the intruder in Josh's office, then buried his face in his hands as he began to cry.

Donna stood in her place for a long moment looking up at Josh, then silently moved over to Mason, and placed a supportive hand on his back.

"It's all my fault, Donna. I killed him." Mason cried out before standing up and running out of the office.

Josh saw that Donna was going to go run after him, "Donna, let him go."

"Josh!" Donna whined in disbelief.

"He needs some time alone, Donna. Trust me, I know. I've been there."

Donna stared at Josh for a long moment, unsure if she should follow or take Josh's advice. Finally, she nodded slowly, "So have I," she whispered as she slowly walked back out to her desk. ~~~ "Jed?" Abbey called out after rolling over to her husband's side of the bed, finding it empty. When she heard no reply, she sat up and looked around the room, finding it just as empty as the bed. Getting up, she threw on her robe and slipped her slippers on and went out in search of her husband.

Jed sighed and made no effort to stop the tears that flowed freely down his cheeks. He stared out into the dark night and wished that Abbey was up. Hearing a noise behind him, he turned to see Abbey, standing on the balcony with him, in her nightgown.

He smiled weakly and turned back to gaze out at the lawn again, trying to hold back the sobs that threatened his composure. Abbey closed the gap between the two of them and rested her arms tightly around him.

Jed turned into her and buried his head in her neck as sobs overtook his body, "He was my big brother, Abbey. I loved him so much," was all he managed to choke out in between sobs.

Abbey felt her heart break, as she witnessed her husband's anguish. She held him tightly, hoping her arms could provide him a measure of comfort. "I know, sweetie. I know," She softly whispered into the night.

Jed prayed silently, not even realizing he was doing so. He prayed for his brother and his nephew and himself. Sobs wracked his body as he thought of his brother.

As his sobs kept growing with an intensity, the likes of which Abbey has rarely seen from her husband, she sank to the ground with him, when her arms could no longer support them. Holding him tightly, she rocked him back and forth slowly. "Shh, it's okay. We'll get through this, sweetie. Shhh." She rocked back and forth, oblivious to the sympathetic looks of the Secret Service agents who watched their President crumble with grief.

TBC. . .

  


	4. Mad Season 4

Mad Season

by AJ

Notes: Again, there is NO WAY I could have written this part with out Dallas. I actually think she wrote more of it than I did. ::huggles Dallas::

"Mason?" Jed stopped what he was doing and looked up at his very distant nephew sitting before him in the Oval Office.

"Yeah, sure. Sounds good to me." Mason replied, not having a clue to what he was replying to.

"Mason, talk to me, son." Jed watched him carefully.

"I'm not your son!!! Don't call me that!" Mason stood and was amazed at the anger he heard in his voice.

Jed watched, happy that he was exhibiting some sort of emotion, even if it was anger. He nodded, "I'm sorry. I love you like a son, though, Mase. Let me be here for you."

"I'm sorry, it's just. . . I don't deserve your love. I don't deserve anyone's love. . . I killed him, Jeb. I killed him." Mase began to cry.

Jed felt his heart break as tears came to his eyes. He stood and moved over to Mase, taking him in a tight hug, giving him no option to run away. "You do, Mason. You're worthy of my love, of Abbey's, of everyone. And we're giving it to you." Jed spoke softly, but forcefully as he held his trembling nephew.

Mase nodded, "Okay," he whispered softly.

Jed smiled weakly and hugged him a moment longer before loosening his grip and stepping back. Mase immediately turned and grabbed his jacket before running out of the Oval Office.

Jed sighed loudly as he watched the young man flee from everything he needs so desperately to deal with. After a brief moment, Jed took off running after Mason.

Mase made it as far as his car before Jed caught him. "You can't keep running away. You are going to have to deal with this eventually. Let me help. We can deal with it together, son."

Mase stared at him, "For the last time, I'm not your son!! For God's sake, I'm nobody's son anymore!!"

"He was my brother, Mase." Jed moved in closer to Mason. "I miss him too. But you can't run away from it. You can't."

Mase was pinned against his car and felt trapped. He felt his emotions threatening to overflow and couldn't bear to completely loose it in front of a man he loved and respected so much.

Mase began to shake with the emotions he'd held in for the past three days. Or maybe his whole life. He couldn't remember the last time someone had seemed to care so much about him. Tears filled his eyes and he stared at the floor, wishing he could make it all go away. "Just make it stop, Uncle Jed. Please. I want it to stop hurting." He slowly sank to the floor of the parking garage.

Jed sank right down with Mason, holding him tightly in his arms. Just last night, it was him needing to be held. How was he supposed to comfort Mason when he was feeling the same exact emotions?

Mase sobbed freely into his uncle's shoulder, no longer caring what he looked like or who saw him broken down like this. He held on to Jed tightly, "I just wish we hadn't fought," he whispered brokenly.

Soon, Jed's compusure was just as lost as Mason's was as the two of them sat there, leaning against the dark blue Camaro.

TBC. . .


	5. Mad Season 5

Mad Season

by AJ

Abbey nodded at the secret service agent as she approached her husband and nephew sitting on the ground, crying for the man they both loved so much. Without thinking, Abbey kneeled next to them and drew Mason against her, holding him tightly, stroking his hair in the way only a mother could.

Abbey looked up at her husband, crying just as hard as Mason, and gathered him in the hug as well. Tears began to form in her eyes as well, as the emotion filled in the parking garage became so overwhelming.

The three cried together until Mase practically fell asleep in Abbey's arms. Helping them both to stand, Jed led them back to the residence and watched as Abbey tucked Mase into his room that she set up for him.

As Abbey left, she took hold of her husband's hand and walked him to their room. Jed wanted nothing more then to have his wife hold him again and tell him everything would be okay. But, he had things to do and arrangements to make. As they made their way there, they saw a timid looking Donna venture into the Residence.

Donna spoke quietly, "Mr. President, where is he, please?"

"He's sleeping." Abbey simply replied.

"Can I sit with him, please? I. . . We're friends. . . And. . ." Donna felt tears threaten and wasn't sure why.

"Sure." Jed replied. He remembered how close the two had gotten when Mason came down during his summer vacation to help with his campaign. "He's right down the hall, two doors to the left."

"Thanks," Donna whispered softly, as she made her way into his room. She slowly opened the door and walked in. She saw him lying on the bed, sleeping peacefully and she smiled slightly. Shutting the door and plunging the room into darkness, she made her way to sit next to him on the bed. Murmuring softly, she gently stroked his forehead.

Mason felt a gentle kiss on his cheek, and began to stir.

Donna remembered his gentle comfort to her during the campaign when her father had died and she allowed a few tears to slip down her cheeks as she thought of her grief. How his heart must be aching. How she wanted to take his pain away.

"Donna?" Mase said puzzled.

"Shh, go back to sleep." She whispered as she kissed him on the forehead.

Mason spoke softly, "I don't want to. Don't leave me Donna. Please don't." His voice cracked and he closed his eyes against the tears that threatened.

Kissing his tears away, she spoke just as softly, "I'm not going anywhere. I'm gonna stay right here with you."

Without thinking, Mase pulled Donna down next to him and held her tightly, burying his face in her hair. Donna felt a flicker of surprise, and perhaps something else, but decided to go with it as she held him tightly.

When Mason felt Donna's lips press up against his, he hesitated at first, but then welcomed the warm display of emotions.

Donna wondered in the back her mind, what the hell she was doing. But she forced herself to ignore these thoughts as she deepened the kiss and gave into something she had wanted since she had first met Mason Bartlet.

"Donna?" He called out, not fully aware of what was going on between the two of them.

She was as unsure as he was as she answered softly, "Mason?"

Mason slightly pulled away when she said his name, but Donna closed the gap between them, and began to kiss him ever so gently.

Mason ran his fingers through her long blond hair, pulling her closer as he broke the kiss and gazed into her eyes. He was stunned to see tears. "Donna?" He whispered softly into the darkness.

Donna blinked and moved to roll off the bed, "I'm sorry, this is inappropriate." She said softly, praying her voice sounded steadier then she felt.

Mason stared at her in confusion. "I shouldn't have. . . Not now. . ." Donna ran her hands through her hair.

Mason got up from the bed and went over to her, hugging her tightly. "I'm actually kind of glad you did." He replied softly.

She hugged him back, burying her head in his shoulder, knowing that she should be the one offering him comfort, not the other way around. "I just. . . All this time. . . I had to. . ."

A knock sounded on the door and Donna jerked away from Mase, and almost ran to the door. Flinging it open, she tried to run out, but was stopped by Jed's gentle touch, "Donna? Are you okay?"

Donna stopped and looked at Mason, then back at the President, as she ran out of the room.

TBC. . .

  


	6. Mad Season 6

Mad Season

by AJ

Mase stared at Jed, "I'm not going."

"Mason, please!" Jed pleaded with the young man.

"No." His tone indicated that this conversation was over, and it was, Mason decided as he grabbed his jacket and moved towards the door.

As his hand reached out for the knob, it began to open from the other side, and there stood Donna.

Mason stared at Donna for a long moment before moving past her and out into the sunlight. Donna stood, starring at the President in confusion.

"He doesn't want to go, Donna." Sounded the President.

Donna sighed and closed her eyes, "Hypocrite." She murmured softly.

"Excuse me?" Jed said as he managed to hear Donna's words, but didn't really understand them.

She bit her lip, "He made me go to my Dad's funeral when I didn't want to. He even came with me."

Jed looked at her with sad eyes as his wife walked up behind him. "Where's Mason? We need to leave for Air Force One now."

Donna spoke, "I'll find him. Don't leave yet. Please." Her eyes pleaded with them not to leave him behind.

Donna went off in search for Mason. She knew that he needed to go to the funeral. Just like he knew she needed to go to her father's.

Donna knew exactly where to find him as she made her way through the empty park. Stopping behind him, she spoke softly, "You need to go, Mason."

"You're only mad cause I made you go to your father's funeral." He stared at the grass in front of him. "It's different Donna. You didn't kill your father. I killed mine."

"First, I am not mad. I am so glad you made me go, it was just what I needed. And second, you did not kill him, Mase. He had a heart attack. There was nothing you could have done."

Mason remained silent, so Donna sat down next to him, and gently put her hand under his chin, turning his head to look at her. "Baby," she spoke very softly, "It hurts me to see you like this. Please. Go. If not for yourself, then for me."

Mason turned his gaze to look at the wise woman sitting next to him. "For you." He replied simply as he stood up.

She stood up and took his hand gently, as she led him back to his car. He drove them both back to the White House and Donna never let go of his hand as they walked to where Jed and Abbey were waiting.

Jed saw the two people approach him, so he put a hand on his wife's leg and stood up, with Abbey not far behind him.

"Let's go to New Hampshire, Jeb." Mason said with great uncertainty in his voice.

Donna smiled weakly and leaned over to kiss Mason gently on the cheek. "I'll see you when you get back," she whispered softly into his ear as she let go of his hand and turned to go.

"NO!" Mase yelled. "Donna, you have to come with me. I went with you." He pleaded.

"I know, but Mason, you've got your uncle and your aunt. I didn't have anyone. You don't need me," She spoke softly, not wanting to leave him and yet not feeling as though she belonged.

"I won't go without you, Donna."

Donna felt torn as tears sprang to her eyes. She looked to Jed for some kind of assurance that she was welcome and wouldn't be intruding.

"The plane doesn't leave for an hour, if you're gonna come, you need to go pack." Jed said.

Donna nodded and moved over to Mason, kissing him gently on the cheek. "I'll be back in a few minutes, Mase." She left without another word. ~~~ The plane ride seemed very long for Mason. He was always one that enjoyed the outdoors, just like his uncle. Not being cooped up inside an airplane. He loved the fresh air, he loved the freedom.

Donna seemed to sense this as she reached over and grabbed his hand, caressing it gently as she laid her head on his shoulder, "It'll be okay, Mase."

"I almost believe it when you say it."

"You should, Mason. It will be."

Jed looked on at his nephew and Donna, then turned to his wife. Reaching down, he grabbed a hold of her hand. "I'm glad he has her. . . they are good together." He smiled.

"Almost as good as we are." She smiled back and then leaned her head down on his shoulder.

TBC. . .

  


	7. Mad Season 7

Mad Season

by AJ

Donna closed her eyes as she remembered the time Mase had done this for her. ~*~*~ Donna grinned at him and threw a paperclip, "You are so wrong, Mason Bartlet." She chuckled even as she reached over to pick up her cell phone, "Hello?" As the caller talked, Donna felt all the color drain from her face. She swayed on her feet slightly and closed her eyes, "No," was her whispered reply to the sympathetic caller, calling all the way from Texas.

Mase stood immediately and moved to her side, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder, "Donna?"

"My Dad. . . he died." Donna cried as Mase took her into an embrace.

Mase held her tightly, stroking her hair gently. "It's okay, Donna. Shh! Shhh!! It's okay." He gently took the cell phone from her and raised it to his ear, "Hello?"

"Who am I speaking to, please?" The voice on the other end commanded.

"Uh, this is Mason Bartlet, a friend of Donna's. She's not able to speak right now."

"Mr. Moss was involved in a car crash with a drunk driver. He has been killed. We need Ms. Moss to come back to Austin as soon as possible."

"Okay. She'll be there soon." Mason hung up and tossed the cell phone onto the desk before wrapping his arm around Donna and hugging her tightly, "I'm so sorry, Donna," He murmured softly into her hair.

"Why did you lie to him?" Donna asked as she placed her head on Mason's shoulder.

"What do you mean?" Mason asked confused.

"I am not going." She simply replied.

"Donna, you have to go. It's your Dad's funeral."

"I don't want to go, Mason. No one can make me."

"No, no one can make you go, but you need to, Donna. You need to."

Donna pulled away from him, "How do you know what I need?? I swore I would never go back and I won't!! I never will!!!" She shouted at him as she backed away.

Mason stared at her, in confusion. "Donna. . ." He ventured out.

Donna backed up, until she hit the wall. "I swore, 10 years ago, that I would never step foot in Austin again and I won't!! You can't make me, Mason! I won't face that again!!"

"What happened? Maybe I can help." Mason smiled.

Donna looked at him for a long moment. She felt something she swore she would never feel again. Fear. It flashed in her eyes, showed in her posture. She was scared. "No," she whispered. "You can't help. Nobody can help. I'm not going."

Donna tried to run away from him, but he managed to close the door and lock it before she could go anywhere. "Mase! Please, I have to get out of here!" She backed away from him, her mind no longer here, in this office in New Hampshire, but back in a house in Austin.

"Donna, I'm not letting you go until you open up to me and tell me why you don't want to go." He simply stated as he guided Donna over to a chair and helped her sit down.

Donna flinched as he touched her and stood up immediately, "No! Please, let me leave, Mason. Please." Donna had never been so scared in her life. She felt threatened. A logical part of her told her that Mase wouldn't hurt her, but another part screamed at her to run.

"No!" He was firm, but gentle. "Not until you tell me. Not until you let me help you."

"Fine, you want to know?" Donna began to cry. "I'll tell you. . . My Dad wanted me to stay home and raise children. He thought a woman's place was in the home. He was old school. For 14 years, I allowed him to smack me around and yell at me whenever he wanted to. I was so happy when my mom decided to leave him, and take me away. I won't go back!! I swore I would never go back!!" Donna cried.

Mase sighed and looked at her, "Then, you need to get closure, Donnatella. Please. Do this."

"I don't think I can." She replied honestly.

"I'll help you. I'll go with you." Mason winked at her. ~*~*~ Donna shook herself back into the present as she felt Mason shift slightly. She sat up and looked at him, "Hi," she whispered softly.

"Hola." He responded.

"Are you okay, Mason?" She watched him, not noticing as tears slipped down her cheeks. Thinking of her father still hurt.

"As long as I have you by my side." He smiled weakly.

"Always." She smiled back as Air Force One's landing was announced.

TBC. . .

  


	8. Mad Season 8

Mad Season

by AJ

"What are you doing?" Abbey asked her husband as she walked into their bedroom at their farm in Manchester.

"Trying to write his eulogy." Jed simply said.

Abbey walked closer to him, stood behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck, placing her hands on his chest. "Are you gonna be alright?"

Kissing one of her hands, he said, "Better than Mason."

"Want to share with me what you have so far?"

Jed stared at the paper that set in front of him for a long minute before he began. "Jeremiah Mathew Bartlet was the best brother I could have asked for. He was always there for me when I needed him, always willing to give me a hand when I thought I needed a whole lot more." Jed paused, as tears began to form in his eyes.

Abbey squeezed him in her arms tighter. "Maybe you should put it down for a while."

"Abbey, if I can't get through it now, how am I supposed to do it later?" Jed's voice matched the tears falling down his face.

Abbey spun him around in the chair, and kissed the tears from his face. Then she brought a hand under his chin and raised his head up. "It's going to be okay, Josiah. Jeremiah wouldn't have it any other way."

Jed sat there for a while, just staring at his beautiful wife, then he took a deep breath and continued. "Anytime I got in trouble, he would always try and cover for me. Sometimes, it would actually work." Jed tried to laugh, but only cries came out.

Taking another deep breath, he began again. "He was an amazing man. He managed to raise a wonderful son, Mason Reed Bartlet. I can't think of a finer young man, he's real proud of you, Mase."

Jed took a long pause. "He was often a very stubborn man, and Mason can back me up on this one. Many times I wondered if he ever shut up. . .Probably not."

Jed took another pause. "We fought. . .a lot, but all brothers do. In the end, the simple truth was, we loved each other and were always there for each other. He is a part of me, and will remain that way for always. I love you, Jeremiah." ~~~ "It's still a little crooked." Donna weakly smiled at the very nervous 21 year-old set before her. "Here, let me straighten it for you."

"I hate ties, Donna." Mason looked up at the ceiling as she did as she said she would.

"I think you look cute in this suit. Tie and all." She grinned.

"That's only because you don't have to wear it."

"It's gonna be fine, Mase. You're gonna get through this, and I'm gonna be right there to help you, just like you were there for me."

"I know." He whispered as he brought his eyes down to her.

Suddenly, a knock sounded on the door. Donna walked over and opened it up, "Mr. President." She acknowledged.

"It's time to go." Jed said quietly.

Donna looked over at Mase, just in time to see him disappear behind the bathroom door. Donna let out a loud sigh.

"Donna, will you go see if the car is ready to go?" Jed asked as he stepped in the room.

"Sure, Mr. President." Donna got the hint, and left.

Sluggishly, Jed walked over to the bathroom door and leaned up against it.

"Uncle Jeb. . ." Came Mason's voice from the other side of the door.

"Reeder. . ." Mason opened the door when he heard his uncle call him Reeder. Jed saw his nephew emerge and immediately took him into a tight embrace. One that neither of them wanted to end.

Trying to lighten the very emotional mood, and get a laugh out of Mase, Jed whispered, "And I'm the one that has to give the eulogy."

His antics didn't work.

"Jeb, I know what you are trying. . .There's no way you can make me feel better about this. In the back of my mind, I still think that I killed him."

"And in the back of my mind, I still think I killed my father, Mase. But I didn't, and neither did you."

"It's different, Uncle Jeb. I got in a fight with him, then ran away when he was having a heart attack."

"And I got in an argument with my father, then wished he would die, Mase. I wished he would die. And he did." Jed began to cry at the memories.

"He was hit by a car, Uncle Jeb. You couldn't have helped it."

"And your father had a heart attack, Reeder. You couldn't have helped it."

Another knock sounded at the door. Jed looked at Mason with very soft eyes, then placed an arm around him and led him to the door.

TBC. . .

  


	9. Mad Season 9

Mad Season

by AJ

Notes: It had to happen sooner or later. The song The Car, is Jeff Carson's. Not mine.

The funeral went well, as well as a funeral could go. Mason and Jed both managed to get through it with as little tears as possible. Once it was over, Mason was approached by a man in a dark business suit. He handed a key to Mason and said that it was for a safety deposit box. The contents of which, Jeremiah had placed in it no more than a month ago, with the explicit instructions that when he were to die, Mason was to be given the key.

Mason left the funeral, and was on his way to the bank. He had absolutely no clue why he was going. Where as he was extremely curious as to the contents of the box were, he really didn't want to know what was in it. He knew his dad hated banks, so the simple fact that he had gone to one, and opened a safety deposit box. . .well, the contents of it had to be very special.

Boy, I'd love to have that car, I whispered to my Dad I've always heard a Mustang flies We could fix it up and make it new again All it needs is just a little time

The driver of the car that was taking Mason to the bank had flipped the radio on. Just Mason's luck that it would have a grave meaning to him. He sat there, listening to the song, and remembered a certain car. One he always wanted, but never got. A 1968 Chevy Camaro. Mason had had his eye on the car for the longest time. But Jeremiah said no. He said that it would take too much time to fix it up.

Dad is hardly ever home since Momma passed away He's always working overtime I know that he cannot afford to buy that car Even though he'd love to make it mine.

When Mason's mother had died, Jeremiah had been working a lot more. He began to take on more clients, to keep him from home. From his memories. Mason always saw this, and it frustrated him. He had to deal with his mother's death. Why didn't his father?

But, it's not the car that I'm needing Just the chance to be with him I know that once these days roll past us They will never come again So little time and we spend way too much apart. There would always be a part of us together in that car.

Mason and his mother had been very close, but not as close as he was with his father. So it tore him up so much when Jeremiah began to work so much. They used to do so much stuff together. They would go to the park, play ball, through a frisbee around, just hang out. It wasn't until Christina died that Jeremiah and Mason began to fight as they did. Maybe that's why Mason wanted the car. If he could get his father home more often, if they could spend time together, maybe the fighting would stop.

I finally let go of that dream And the time we could have shared It was a distant memory Until last fall a call came saying Dad was gone Could I come quick, he left a note for me Buried Dad right next to Mom up on Crowley's Ridge. And there I said my last goodbye I opened up the note and found a set of keys Here's your car, son, I hope it flies

Eventually, Mason gave up on his dream too. It was just wishful thinking. But now, that he just finished burying his Dad, right next to his Mom, he regretted giving up on that dream. Mason knew his life was different from the song, in that Mason knew his dad wouldn't have gotten him that car. Not now. Not after all this time. Jeremiah probably never even remembered it. So Mason wondered what it was he was about to find at the bank.

It's not the car that you're needing Just the chance to be with you I hope you understand I always did the best that I could do So little time and we spent way too much apart Now there will always be a part of us together in that car There will always be a part of us together in that car

Mason knew that it wasn't the car that he really needed, it was time with his father. He never got either one, not really. Sure, Mason and Jeremiah spent some time together, but it was never the same. They never did the same things they used to. They only argued.

Finally, the car pulled up to the bank, and Mason shot out of it. He ran inside to read the note.

TBC. . .


	10. Mad Season 10

Mad Season

by AJ

Mason thought that he had run out of tears, but here he was, crying as he read the note that was left in the safety deposit box.

"Mason, if you are reading this, then that means that I'm dead. I wanted to tell you how much I love you. I realize I never did tell you that often enough when I was still alive. I'm sorry son. You deserved to hear it from me more often. You deserved so much more of me then I gave you. I'm sorry." Mason stopped reading for a moment and lowered the paper from his eyes so that it would not become tear stained.

"If I know anything about the two of us, the last interaction that the two of us will have shared, we probably got into a fight. And if I'm right, you are thinking that it is your fault that I died. It's not your fault Reeder. It's not. Don't blame it on yourself." Mason had to stop reading again. Every time someone called him Reeder, they meant business.

Feeling a supportive hand on his shoulder, he looked back to find Jed. Mason looked at him in the eyes, deep down into the soul. Jed got the hint as he was handed the note. After finding out where Mason ended, Jed began to read.

"There is just one more thing I need to say before I go, which was the original purpose of this note. I'm proud of you son. I've always been proud of you. I think you will make a fine police officer, and an even finer Secret Service Agent. Just don't get stuck working for your uncle. He can be a real pain sometimes. I love you, Reeder, and I am very proud of you. Love, Dad."

When Jed finished reading the note, he managed to set it down on the counter before Mason completely dissolved in his arms. "Why'd he have to die, Vett?" Mason used his nickname for Jed's middle name, Everett. Only Mason ever used this nickname, not even Abbey.

"I don't know, son. I don't know." Jed whispered as he stood there, supporting Mase.

TBC. . .


	11. Mad Season 11

Mad Season

by AJ

Notes: I miss you a little is John Michael Montgomery's, not mine.

When Mason left the bank, he told Jed that he just needed to be alone. He had something that he really needed to do, and he needed to be alone to do it. Jed let him go.

Mason climbed into the cab that he had called. Once the driver knew where they were going, Mason pulled some headphones on and began to listen to some John Michael Montgomery sing I miss you a little.

Sometimes a song can touch a nerve That takes me back to you When I pick up my old guitar And I play your favorite tune Every now and then, some little thing I've buried comes bubblin' up And once in a while, you feel close enough to touch

Mason pulled out a picture from his wallet. A picture of his family. His mom, his dad, and him. Mason touched the picture with his index finger and traced the outline of both of his parents. They were both gone now, and he was the only one left.

I miss you a little since you've been gone A few little memories keep hangin' on I miss you a little, I guess you could say A little too much, a little too often A little more every day

Looking back at the picture, he began to let all the good memories he had with his parents, flood his mind. His plan was to hang on to those memories. To hang on to the good things, and forget the bad ones. Forget all the fights he had with his dad. Forget the times he made his mother mad. He hoped by doing this, he would be able to move on, but he also knew that with every memory he had, he would miss both of them that much more. As the cab pulled up to the where Mason wanted to go, he pressed the stop button on the walkman. He paid the man, then stepped out and looked at the house before him. His childhood house. This was the place he grew up. He hadn't stepped foot in this house in a long time, could it really have been a year ago?

When I go by our old house I pretend that you're still there Waitin' for me on the porch But there's just an empty chair

Stepping closer to the house he pressed the play button and leaned on the railing of the steps as he stared at an old rocker on the porch. As far back as Mason's memory would take him, he remembered his father sitting on that rocker. He loved that rocker. He loved to whittle when he was out there on the porch. In that chair is where he taught Mason to whittle. Of course the first thing he carved out of the wood didn't look exactly like he had planned, but Jeremiah praised the work anyway.

Pressing the stop button on the walkman one more time, Mason went over to the door, took his keys out of his pocket, and went in. Breathing in the memories, Mason walked over to the fireplace and laughed when he saw that. . . that thing he had made, his first whittling attempt. Jeremiah was always one for keepsakes. Moving along, Mason found himself going into his old bedroom. He smiled when he realized that nothing had changed in it. Nothing at all.

Glancing at his watch, Mason sighed loudly as he moved out of his room, and out of the house. Sitting on the rocking chair on the porch, he hit the play button again.

Wish I could see you just one more time Before I drive away So I could stop and go inside, and say

A few minutes later, Jed, Abbey, and Donna showed up in a car, to pick Mason up, so they could return to D.C. As he saw the car pull in the driveway, he slowly stood up and walked over to car. Looking back one more time, he climbed into the limo.

I miss you a little since you've been gone A few little memories keep hangin' on I miss you a little, I guess you could say A little too much, a little too often A little more every day A little too much, a little too often A little more every day

As the song ended, Mason turned the walkman off and closed his eyes for a moment. As he did so, he prayed to God that he would never forget any of the times he shared with his father. Those times were so special, and so few. Opening his eyes again, he glanced around the car to see the faces of the people who loved him most in the world.

THE END


End file.
